Samurai
The Samurai or SW (戦国, Sengoku) force is an alliance exclusive to the Warriors Orochi series. The characters in this particular faction all follow a character from the Samurai Warriors series. Unlike the other factions, these characters are more likely to separate from one another after their story's climax. They also do not serve a particular lord for a kingdom and are joined by their common desire to end Orochi. Warriors Orochi Leader *Nobunaga Oda Allies *Mitsuhide Akechi *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Guan Ping *Huang Zhong *Ma Chao *Okuni *Xiao Qiao *Zhang Jiao *Lu Xun *Dong Zhuo *Ling Tong *Cao Ren *Sima Yi *Kenshin Uesugi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Shingen Takeda Subordinate Generals *Nobutada Oda *Toshiie Maeda *Nagahide Niwa *Kanbei Kuroda *Yoshimasa Tanaka *Morichika Chosokabe *Gongsun Yue *Zhang Ren *Meng Da *Guan Hai *Sun Li *Liu Feng *Yan Yan *Narimasa Sassa *Hanbei Takanaka *Hidemitsu Akechi *Bian Xi *Yang Xiu *Hidemasa Hori *Yoshiaki Kato *Yasuharu Wakisaka *Morinari Ando *Jian Yong *Leng Bao *Kazumasa Takigawa *Cheng Yuanzhi *Nobunmori Sakuma *Morimasa Sakuma *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Nagachika Kanamori *Nagayoshi Mori *Bokuzen Ujiie *Masakiyo Morozumi *Shigeie Shibata *Ittetsu Inaba *Sadakatsu Murai *Zhang Man Cheng *Shigemoto Takayama *Hirohide Hirate *Masachika Matsuada *Toshinaga Maeda *Ujisato Gamo *Kaneaki Mimaki Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi) This list refers to the faction's ranks during Orochi's story mode. It combines the Hojo and Toyotomi armies, the Uesugi and Takeda alliance, the Tokugawa-Date army, and Nobunaga's first army. Leaders *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Shigen Takeda *Kenshin Uesugi *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nobunaga Oda Allies *Ujimasa Hojo *Nene *Keiji Maeda *Kotarō Fūma *Yukimura Sanada *Masamune Date *Ina *Hanzō Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Nohime *Mitsuhide Akechi Subordinate Generals *Norihide Matsuda *Ujinao Hojo *Ujiteru Hojo *Ujinaga Narita *Naoshige Chuba *Norisada Ueda *Hiroteru Minagawa *Nobutsuna Sanada *Nagazane Irobe *Kastsunaga Irobe *Kagie Kakizaki *Yoshimasa Kiso *Nobuzane Takeda *Hidenaga Hashiba *Matabei Goto *Teruzumi Akashi *Kanbei Kuroda *Toshinaga Maeda *Hidetsugu Hashiba *Morinobu Nishina *Genba Karasawa *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Takahiro Kitajo *Tomonobu Saito *Sadamitsu Usami *Nobutomo Arima *Nobukado Takeda *Nobumasa Okudaira *Masanori Naito *Bitchu Hineno *Masanobu Honda *Masakage Rusu *Nobuyasu Goto *Naomasa Ii *Tadasuke Okubo *Tadayo Okubo *Mototada Torii *Kojuro Katakura *Shigezuna Date *Yasaumasa Sakakibara *Murashige Araki *Nagayoshi Mori *Nagachick Kananori *Koroku Hachisuka *Ujisato Gamo *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Morimasa Sakuma *Tsuneoki Ikeda *Narimassa Sassa *Katsusada Shibata *Ittetsu Inaba *Nobuharu Tsuda *Bokuzen Ujiie *Kazumasa Takigawa *Morinori Ando *Hidemitsu Akechi *Nagayori Hara *Sadoki Ise *Shigemoto Akechi *Toshimitsu Saito Warriors Orochi 2 Leader *Sakon Shima Allies *Xu Huang *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Musashi Miyamoto *Kojiro Sasaki *Fu Xi *Lu Meng *Gan Ning *Yukimura Sanada *Nohime *Nene *Guan Ping *Huang Zhong *Zhang Jiao *Shingen Takeda *Kenshin Uesugi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Sima Yi *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi Subordinate Generals *Kiyomasa Kato *Zhang Bao *Zhang Liang *Katsuyori Takeda *Masateru Sanada *Kagetsugu Amakasu *Kagemochi Amakasu *Katsunaga Irobe *Nagazane Irobe *Tomonobu Saito *Takahito Kitajo *Kagie Kakizaki *Yataro Onikojima *Masashige Jojo *Toshihisa Shimazu *Zhang Ren *Matabei Goto *Kanbei Kuroda *Toyohisa Shimazu *Yoshihisa Shimazu *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Nobutada Oda *Yoshihiga Murakami *Kazumasu Takigawa *Nobushige Takeda *Masanori Fukushima *Koroku Hachisuka *Hidenaga Hashiba *Nobukado Takeda *Kansuke Yamamoto *Yoshimasa Kato *Masanobu Kosaka *Masatane Hara *Nobushige Oyamada *Nobufusa Baba *Masakage Yamagata *Norinobu Nishina *Masatoyo Naito *Masatsugu Tsuchiya *Aquila *Nobutoyo Takeda *Nobutomo Akiyama *Moritomo Saegusa Category:Alliances